One of Everything
by zanessaXtroyella456
Summary: I've been trying to get this girls attention, but all that turns out into unexpected police calls from her mother, and snap decisions about being raped, or pregnancy. I had 1 girl, 1 Father, and 1 life to live onto. But all of that went away with 1 call.


Start the day over again. But this time it was different- it rained. Which made my day slightly different, except the fact I had to ride my bike to school. I was the different one in school. The smart, yet strangest person you'll ever met, well that's what everyone else says. Nothing made me fit in.

I was just worthless to them.

Those jocks and preppy cheerleaders never seemed to care unless there was a underage drinking party, or if there was some major break up. High school is the worst life lesson you can go through.

My high school was the same as any other high school. It has jocks, Cheerleaders, Burnouts, Nerds, and so much more, so many groups most people don't even care about.

I'm one of those people. Life was like a river, at least mine was. I just flow right through everyone. Everyone sees through me, everyone doesn't care about me. But some how some of my teachers see something different about me.

Not that I'm a strangest, or smartest person in every class. It's because I'm the only person in their class that doesn't care about the clicks, or separate groups. In fact, I'm not even in a group.

Because they see that in me, they made my parents come to the school to talk to every single one of my teachers, separate. And every one of my teachers said the same thing, "You son is different". WOW, did you just realize that?!

God, that is annoying when everyone says that. But one thing caught my attention in school this week. It was the beautiful new girl. I didn't meet her yet. But I will.

"Dad, I'm leaving for school, bye!" I closed the door, and rode my red bike to school. As I was chaining my bike, I looked up to see the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella" she stuck out her hand.

"Umm…" I coughed, "I'm Noah".

"I've seen you around, I heard you're really strange and stupid" She smiled.

"I'm the complete opposite… Well, just the stupid part" I laughed.

"We'll see in biology", she giggled, "bye". "B-Bye" I stuttered.

I swallowed a gulp, and continued to pass through my classes, until biology came. "

Hi again" she smiled. "Hey" I replied.

"Gabriella, your partner will be" Mrs. Wiley rubbed her chin with her finger.

"Please be Me, Please Be Me" I mouth to myself.

"Jacob…" She chose.

"Great" I sighed. "…Jacob isn't here? I guess you'll have to be Noah's partner for today, he's one of our smartest". I sighed with relief.

"You got me".

"Huh?" I asked.

"You are the smartest".

"Right, right". I turned back to see Robert making kissey faces at me, "Gayfer! She's mine" he whispered to me.

"Hell no" I whispered back.

"Noah? What do I do?" I didn't know the question to that.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, I've never answered a question wrong in my life. "Umm… here" I poured water into a beaker full of a liquid I didn't know. "Noah! That's the wrong beaker!" She yelled.

"Crap, duck and cover!!" I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down under the desk. BOOM!! The whole class exploded. I saw Gabriella smiling at me, I smiled back.

"This'll probably be my first failing grade, but I think it was worth it" I thought to myself. I cough and got back up to open the windows.

"Gabriella! Noah! Detention!" Mrs. Wiley yelled.

"No! It's not her fault!" I defended her.

"I don't care you're both partners together, so you take the blame together!" she coughed, and led everyone in the room out.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

She laughed, "No, that's was fun. I think it's worth it". I didn't think someone would have fun with me, I guess take a chance or leave it for someone else to take it.

"I'll see you later?" she nodded. I went into the boy's bathroom and washed my face. I brushed the dirt of my clothes that came from the explosion., and continued with lunch.

Gabriella was sitting with Jocks that surrounded her. She gave me a motion to sit with her, but the jocks gave me a different motion to back off.

I had no choice…

I couldn't back off. I sat next to her and took a bite of my apple. "So, what's up guys?" I joked. This would probably be the best day of my life. I got to impress the girl I like, and sit at the jocks table.

"Alright I'll be right back, I'll be in the teachers lounge to get some text new text books, so be quiet and don't move" Mrs. Wiley commanded.

As soon as the door closed we started talking.

"So the explosion was…" she paused

"Awesome" I laughed.

"I know right!?" she giggled.

"My first day here is the best, my mom is making me move with her while she's on her business trip around the U.S." she sighed.

"I left my boyfriend back in New York, I miss him so much" she hesitated, " he broke up with me about 2 weeks ago".

"That's crazy, if someone would break up with you, then you would probably deserve better than that".

"You really think so?".

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive"

She grinned, and gave me a hug. That nigh was one of the best. I got her number, and her email to keep in touch.

I dialed her number, and we talked until 4:00 in the morning.

"I gotta get some sleep" I yawned.

"Wait! Noah, umm…" heard a big bang in the background "Bye!" she hung up.


End file.
